<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weight of the Crown by loveleywoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316727">Weight of the Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleywoon/pseuds/loveleywoon'>loveleywoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Historical AU, M/M, dowoon as his manservant, for briwoon week 2020, i love briwoon and we need more briwoon here on ao3, youngk as a king</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleywoon/pseuds/loveleywoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Younghyun feels the pains of being king and the one person who keeps him going is Dowoon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Briwoon Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weight of the Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/gifts">raikaya (rqyh)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly, I wrote this in like less than an hour so don't expect much. I just really wanted to contribute to briwoon week cause I know how much work the admin has put in and cause I really love briwoon. I'm so sorry it's so short but I'm supposed to be studying for my exams which are in a week yikes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Younghyun has heard the rumours. The whispers behind his back when they think he's not looking. He's seen the pitying gaze of his servants and subordinates. He, the King whose wife was unfaithful. The King whose wife slept with his most trusted and beloved Knight. The King who had been betrayed by two people he was supposed to trust.</p><p>But the tears that fall when no one is looking are not because of the betrayal. No, he cries for Jieun, his wife forced into marriage at a young age to a man she did not love. Jieun who was now scorned by society, who was looked down upon by even the servants. He cries from the guilt of knowing the accusing fingers and looks directed at Jieun while he too had not been faithful. He cries for Jieun and himself who are unable to be with the ones they love.</p><p>However, every night he returns to the arms of the man he loves, and he is unable to feel guilty for the love that he feels. Dowoon. The man who had stuck by his side through everything. Who had seen him through his worst moments and who had been the one to pull him back to his feet and knock some sense into him. Dowoon who had pointed out his flaws, his arrogance and pride. Who had opened his eyes to the suffering of his people. How could he not love the beautiful smile that was only ever for him. </p><p>The moments he treasured the most was when night fell, when darkness covered the entire land, when prying eyes and ears retreated to their own beds to rest. Then he was able to finally be alone with Dowoon. He was able to bask in the whispered words of love and assurance in the night, that told him he had done well and that he would always be loved. He was able to take off the weight of the crown and for once not be expected to be in control. He loves being able to submit to Dowoon, to allow Dowoon to take over. He loves the way Dowoon would leave him begging for more as he left trails of kisses down his body, his body alight with the flames left behind by those precious lips. It was in those moments he was able to forget that he was king of a nation dependent on him, he was able to forget the duties he had to his people, he was able to forget the watchful eyes that followed his every movement, waiting for him to finally mess up so they could swoop in and take his place. </p><p>When morning came, he would have to return to the façade of being a loving, devoted, and heartbroken husband. He would return to having ministers breathing down his neck for an heir to secure his position as king. He would return to having Dowoon beside him but only as a manservant who could be cut down for even trying to meet the eyes of the king. There was much uncertainty each and everyday and every morning he woke he feared what new challenges the day would bring. But what carried him through each and every day was the promise that Dowoon made each night before sleep overtook them, that Dowoon would be with him to the end of the waves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If y'all want me to write a longer version and build on this story please leave some feedback in the comments or you can dm me on twitter @loveleywoon.<br/>Please leave some kudos if you can and I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>